The Invasion of Invader Zag
by XxLostMeaningxX
Summary: There's a new Irken in town, and she's looking for revenge on Zim for getting rid of Tak!
1. Chapter 1

The Invasion of Invader Zag

**CHAPTER 1**

"Gir! Stop singing!" Zim's voice echoed out from the trash can in the kitchen.

Gir stopped.

"Much better…" Zim said.

Gir got up and walked towards the TV. He flipped it on, then sat down to watch the "Scary Monkey Show".

"I love this show…" Gir whispered happily, watching the opening, which just showed three different colored "Scary Monkeys" changing colors and going back and forth.

Soon Zim walked in.

"Gir, I need to go to… School…" Zim said, clearly annoyed at the thought of all the little grubby humans running around, "Guard the house, and that means WATCH OUT FOR INTRUDERS! Also, no immediately leaving for the taco shop once I leave, last time you did that, the house caught on fire. I have no idea how it did, but it did. Luckily, thanks to my superior skills, I managed to put it out."

Gir remembers that day.

_Zim: Gir! Don't get that grotesque water near me! Computer, if you're still alive, put out the fire, put out the fiiiiiiirreeeee!_

Gir shudders at the memory.

Zim notices this. "Gir… Is something wrong?"

"No, it's ok! I'll guard the house!" Gir says, then glues his eyes back onto the screen.

Zim glares at the TV, then at Gir, then back at the TV.

"Ok, I'll be back later!" he says, then walks out the door.

About four hours after that, Gir notices someone is knocking at the door.

He gets up and opens it, to find that a girl is standing there with a pet… mongoose.

Before the girl can say anything, Gir says, "Doohhh, he looks so cute! It's a mongoose dog!"

"Umm, yes… I hear someone by the name of Zim lives here?" she asks.

Gir looks at the girl. "Yes, he's my master!"

The girl smiles, "I bet he is. My name is Zag, and this is my mongoose, Peanut. Will you let us stay in your house until… Zim gets back?"

Gir's mind clicks for a moment. Zim's words echoed inside his mind, _"Don't let strangers into the house, anyone that I don't know or I am enemies with I don't want in my house, Gir. Understand?"_

This is what was going on inside Gir's mind. **Zim could meet the nice girl, and all would be ok… but he doesn't know her… but if he met her it'd all be alright… Why are you always thinking about tacos?... If he met her he would probably like her, and he'd reward Gir… But what if he doesn't like her?... Since when was Gir ever this smart?...**

"Okey dokey!" Girs said suddenly.

**I'm working on other chapters, thanks alot for reading. Review please!**


	2. Kidnapped

**To the one reviewer who says I stole her name for her character, sorry. I didn't mean to, you can still use it, I don't care at all. I'd be disappointed if you didn't use it, actually.**

**Woo hoo, I don't own Invader Zim! Now on with the show!**

A very frustrated Zim walked into his house. That day had been a killer. Dib trying to reveal his secret, Ms. Bitters forcing him to take a pop quiz, it had rained, and he even got knocked in his squiddly spooch with a kickball. Bad day.

He prepared to get tackled by the small robot, but nothing happened.

"Gir, where are you?" he called.

Suddenly he heard a voice.

"If it isn't Zim. I heard about what you did to Tak. Don't think you're going to get off that easily." someone said.

Zim turned around and saw one his OTHER old nemesis, Zag. Zim had made enemies with Zag after she had:

Kicked him (On multiple occasions)

Punched him (On multiple occasions)

Blamed him for something he hadn't done (on multiple occasions)

Punched him in his squiddly spooch (On multiple occasions)

Sabotaged his food (on multiple occasions)

Scared the living heck out of him (On multiple occasions)

Teamed up with Tak and jumped him

Told the Tallests that he had beaten her up for no good reason ("What? No! That's not true, SHE beat ME up!").

Zim shivered at the thought and glared at her, trying hard not to flinch under her better death glare.

"You owe me. She was my best friend and now I'm taking yours." She said.

Zim felt terrified at first, then grinned and said, "I don't have any best friends. I had one, but then I tore out his eyeballs."

"Ok," Zag said cooly, "then I'll take your friend,"

"I don't have any friends, either, they get in the way of me and my mission,"

Zag frowned. "Oh come on, you have to have at least ONE sort of friend!"

"Nnnope!" Zim said.

"Ok, then… then…"

Suddenly the door bell rang.

"Aha!" she shouted. Her backpack-robotic-thingy (I'm going to refer to them as RBP's) opened up and spider legs came out. She raced to the door and flung it open, then grabbed a startled Dib.

"Who- who are you?" he shouted.

"NO! WAIT! HE'S MY ENEMY, NOT YOURS! I WAS THE ONE WHO WAS GOING TO CAPTURE HIM, I-"

But she was already gone.


End file.
